Cold
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Zero and Gray are cousins with the same sort of personalities. They're both cold hearted and closed off from the world, until two more people like them show them that while you may be cold inside, you can step into the world with a warm smile. (Hints at pairings)


**Cold**

 **The Fairy Tail guild is the Hunter Association in this. Gray's story is pretty much the same but he already knew Ice Make and Zero's past is the same but Ichiru died. Vampires in this world have always coexisted among the wizards. I apologize for OOCness, there's meant to be a bit from Gray.**

Gray was walking home from the Fairy Tail Hunter Association with his cousin Zero. They didn't seem like cousins unless you take their personalities into account. The two of them both acted cold and often pushed people out of their lives because they hated any company except each other, and even then they didn't get along themselves. It was a lonely way to live but after everything that had happened to them, most people understood why they were the way they were. Gray who had his life snatched from him by Zeref's demon Deliora and Zero's world taken by a female Pureblood. Deliora had been put down by the Magic Council years ago but Gray was still haunted by it all, every night he'd have to slip outside for a smoke to try and take his mind off the nightmares he'd have. Zero carried with him his late father's old gun, the Bloody Rose, to be prepared if he ever saw the vampire again. He'd sworn the day his life was ruined that he would at least get one bullet through the heart of Shizuka Hio.

The two didn't really enjoy work, it was the same every day; they'd take a job and decide which role to play on it. While they were both accomplished with either role, Zero felt far more comfortable acting as the hunter instead of the wizard and Gray vice versa. This had been easier than normal today, the two of them had even taken separate jobs this time out of boredom. Though that had come with a downside, when they were together no person approached them at all but when it was just one of them on their own, people seemed to gather the courage to speak to them. Gray had been swarmed by strangers asking him questions about his past and if he was really alright. Some girls had tried to seduce him before he'd frozen them to the ground.

Zero had been through similar and instead of playing the part of wizard had just whipped out his gun, it being accompanied by a deadly glare.

That hadn't been the worst part of today though; Zero had been approached by the bastard fire using vampire Akatsuki Kain. The blood sucker had tried to strike up a conversation with him which wouldn't have been the biggest deal ever if he hadn't been one of the underlings for Kaname Kuran - another filthy Pureblood that seemed to exist, purely to make Zero's life miserable. Kain had been so arrogant at that moment and Zero had wanted nothing more than to do anything to wipe the peaceful and slightly amused expression off of his face. He had disregarded the notion at first because he refused to let Kain get through to him, but thinking back on it now he really wished he'd just shot that vampire scum.

Gray hadn't entirely been pleased with his own unwelcome encounter. A light wizard playboy called Loke, had approached him and tried to coerce him in going together to pick up girls, saying that Gray was attractive enough to do so. The entourage of female companions that followed Loke everywhere had seemed more than pleased at the suggestion of him looking for someone to hook up with. He'd wanted to freeze them as he had others, but restrained himself. He hadn't been as controlled of his powers soon after, when Loke had sidled up to him and whispered that maybe _they_ should just get together. The fleeting touch that accompanied that sentence was soon replied to with a head surrounded by newly made ice.

"So how was work today?"

"Fine."

It was always like this, one of them would ask and the other would answer the same things over and over. It seemed dull to many but it fit the two boys just fine.

*/*\\*

The next day, Zero woke up earlier than Gray and decided to once again head out on his own to the guild. It was cold and crisp that morning and it didn't bother the hunter one bit. He would have continued the way to his work place silently if it weren't for the sudden warm presence approaching him, he paused and reached into his coat pocket to draw his gun. Taking off the safety he pivoted to find himself pointing it at Akatsuki, and as he growled at the noble vampire his finger itched to pull the trigger. The beast in human form held up his hands in a placating manner and stepped forward slowly, the gun wielder not wavering.

"Relax; I'm not going to attack you. I just want to talk." Zero's eyebrow rose. "Lord Kuran sent me to do something and I caught your scent on the way back."

"So you've stooped to being an errand boy for that despicable beast have you?" He felt himself smirk a little. "So typical for one of you vampires." The last part was spat out as an insult – to him it was one of the worst things on this planet.

Kain scoffed, "That's the best you could come up with?"

Zero glared, "There's nothing worse to be said." Akatsuki was nearly right in front of him and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to angle the gun away. Zero cursed whoever made up the rule that he couldn't shoot another vampire unless the other vampire was baring fangs at him in bloodlust. One day he'd find them and shoot them.

"So even if you caught my scent, why come to see me? Surely you'd know I wouldn't exactly give you a warm welcome."

"I certainly was aware that you would threaten with that gun as you usually do, but I know that you are bound by rules that prevent you from shooting me, so I chose to disregard that piece of information. And I came because you intrigue me, and I can actually tolerate being around you." Zero was taken aback, from someone as stoic and cold (ironic for someone with fire powers) that sounded like a confession of deeper feelings. He shook that thought out of his head and put his typical scowl on his face.

"Just leave me alone blood sucker." He stalked away, wondering why his heart had taken to beating much faster suddenly, and curious as to why his cheeks felt warm.

*/*\\*

Zero may not realize it all the time, but whenever he shut their front door behind him, he was very loud. Loud enough to wake up Gray who had been quite happy in his slumber thank you very much. He stretched as he yawned, preparing to wake up fully and be thoroughly annoyed with his cousin.

"Oi Zero!? What's the big deal? While you may be all for lack of sleep and irregular hours, I kinda like getting rest!" A violet glare thrown his way didn't get him to back down, just like Gray's own glaring blue eyes wouldn't move Zero into an apology.

"Whatever Gray, today's just been awful." It summed up most days of their lives, Zero knew he shouldn't be able to use that excuse.

Before he even got to say anything to his taller cousin, Zero spoke. "I can actually _feel_ your eyebrows raised, knock it off. It's not too late so you couldn't have been asleep that long." Gray wanted to curse, but he was too tired, he'd yell at Zero tomorrow.

*/*\\*

Zero had been in an almost comatose state of sleep when Gray wanted to yell at him, so the raven haired cousin had left the house and decided he'd get payback later. Leaving his home and heading into town to buy more cigarettes, he thought of his encounter with Loke the previous day and scowled, cold eyes narrowing in a freezing rage.

 _Gray had just finished off some Level E scum when he walked into the bar. He was thirsty and tired, with still a long way to travel before he could be home and go back to sleep. He hated early mornings but if he'd wanted to catch the train to get to this town, they were a necessary evil; he wouldn't allow any monsters like those bloodthirsty vampires to live longer than they needed to. At least killing them was easy._

 _He had to save as much money as he could for getting back home, so he only had water, thankful that it came for free though the bartender forgot to put in any ice-cubes. That was fine, they were never cold enough anyway, the ones he made turned the glass white in a matter of seconds; which was exactly how long it took Gray to guzzle the whole thing. Setting the slightly frozen, empty glass on the counter he made his way out, hands in his pockets and gaze fixed to the floor._

 _Though his line of sight promptly shot up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Loke, that stupid meddling playboy with his flock of fangirls stalking across the path behind him. They're screeching was annoying, "Kyaa kyaa! Loke-sama!" It made him ill, there were too many people around and it wasn't nearly as quiet as he liked things to be._

" _Hey Gray, I've not seen you around the Association headquarters lately, how've you been?" He was flashed a blinding smile that radiated so brightly he turned his head away, but out of the corner of his eye he could swear he saw some ladies fainting. How pitiful. He was certainly scowling until Loke came closer to his face, wanting an answer._

" _I've been just fine; I was on a long term job with Zero. A coven was doing some serious damage to a few towns and it took a while to track them." He knew he could keep up his scowl; it would surely intensify with Loke still so close to him._

 _But it wasn't, if anything it was dropping until Gray's lips were in a perfectly straight line, he tried not to let any of his shock show, he didn't need this guy coming and talking with him again._

" _Well you definitely did the job just fine, there isn't a mark on you except some bruises on your arms." What the-? There weren't any bruises on his arms! He'd performed exactly as a professional should and hadn't been touched by anything that could bruise him. Confusion shining in his blue eyes he turned to Loke with a glare coming on before he suddenly understood what Loke was talking about._

 _Gray couldn't move in Loke's arms, the hold was much too tight and felt as if it would in fact bruise him a little. He hadn't been embraced for such a long time, he'd gone so long without affection, he knew that was his fault for being so cold, but Loke… was hugging him… The amount of eye widening he'd done in that short moment could've been enough for his eyes to pop out; Gray was perhaps a little grateful that wasn't how things really worked._

" _I missed you Gray, you should talk to me more; I like you." And Loke was gone, back to his fangirls, and helping some off the ground, saying something to them about how they shouldn't worry about a thing with a cheeky smile. Gray couldn't really understand that, but he did know he'd have to run now if he wanted to catch the next train so he set off sprinting, feeling the burn off someone looking at his back._

 _The journey back had been quick, had almost seemed too fast until Gray had found out he'd napped for a while. Had he any embarrassment for his actions these days, he might have blushed, but he didn't and instead had just picked up his things and gone back home to bed… until Zero had burst through the door._

He saw the shop he was headed for coming closer, and pulled his wallet out of his pockets, ready to pay for his new pack of cigarettes. He was in and out quickly, already lighting up his new cancer stick when he heard his name called. A mental groan was all the excitement he mustered; stupid Loke…

"What is it?" His voice was gruff and unwelcoming, perfect.

Unfortunately the uninviting tone didn't send away his unwanted companion.

"Go on a job with me later." Before waiting for an answer Loke pecked him on the cheek and ran off, the only thoughts Gray had in his shock were that he was glad it was too early for the fangirls to be up.

*/*\\*

Cold hearts and attitude against fiery passions usually have a clear winner, but for Zero and Gray, this is only the beginning before feelings can re-emerge and the walls around them break down; the ice around their hearts starting to melt.

 **Okay I started this ages ago and completely forgot the original idea so this is what it turned into… Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
